battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial
Overview bp1.png bp2.png Information *info 1 In-Game Quotes Step Of Tutorial #Would you like to go full screen to get a better view of the action? (PLAY FULLSCREEN) #Draconian forces just attacked your Base! (REPAIR ALL) #Let's set-up some defensive turrets before they come back. Click on the Defense Platform to mount a gun turret. #(SET TURRET) #Click Change Weapon to select a gun turret. #(Change Weapon) #Select the Howitzer Cannon I - Hint: To unlock additional turrets, you must research them in the Weapons Lab. #Your gun turret is almost ready. Review the vost and click Build. #(BUILD) #Your defenses are in place, but vengeance can only be yours with a seaworthy fleet. You'll need energy to research new technologies and build a ship. (NEXT) #Energy - Wind Turbines produce Energy, which is used in building and research. To collect Energy, click on the Wind Turbine. #Click Bank to collect Energy. #(BANK 9,571) #More Power - The higher you upgrade a building, the more powerful it becomes. Click on the Wind Turbine to upgrade it to Level 2. #(UPGRADE) #Click Start Upgrade to begin construction on a more powerful Wind Turbine. #(START UPGRADE) #(missing....) #Now that your Wind Turbine is cranking out Energy, let's research new weapons in the Weapons Lab. #Click the Weapons Lab. #(WEAPONS LAB) #Select Thud Cannon II to begin research. #(THUD CANNON II) #(START RESEARCH) #(missing)... #A more powerful weapon means a more powerful ship. Click on your Shipyard. #(SHIP DESIGNER) #Build a new ship for your fleet. Click on a slot for gun placement. #(Weapon 1) #Select the Thud Cannon II you've just researched. #(THUD CANNON II) #(BUILD SHIP) #(missing)... #Click on your Dock to view your new ship. #(VIEW FLEETS) #Add the new ship to one of the available spaces in your fleet. #(SELECT) #Click your newly built ship. #Get Revenge! - Launch your new fleet and plunder Draconian resources. Send their ships to the bottom of the deep. #(LAUNCH FLEET) #Select the Draconian Cargo Fleet. The Draconians guard salvage closely. Capture it and bring valuable resources back to your Base! #Click Attack Cargo. #(ATTACK CARGO) #When your fleet reaches the cargo fleet, you'll engage in battle. #missing #missing #missing #Victory! - To the victor go the spoils Click CLOSE when you're ready. #Your ships are weighted down with resources. Return the loot to your Base. #Select Recall Fleet to direct your ships back to your Base. #(RECALL FLEET) #Once you return to your base, use your loot to research new weapons and upgrade buildings. #Click on View Base to close the World Map and return to your Base. #(VIEW BASE) #View the list of looted resources. When you're ready, click Close. #All Hands on Deck! You're on your way to becoming a ruthless pirate! Not sure what to do next? Visit the Objectives for new objectives. #(OBJECTIVES) #UNLOCK MORE - Kick more ass in battle with strategy guides, attack alerts, and more! (UNLOCK MORE) #(Add to Facebook/Close) Additional Facts *facts 1 Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1 Category:Game Features